gary_gears_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Gary Gears
Gary Gears is the titular character and protagonist of the Gary Gears series. The events of which revolve around him and his friends as they grow up in Asimov High, Circuit Falls. Gary Gears, a combat robot designed by Doctor Edison to defend the city from the evil creations of Doctor Tesla. Character Biography Gary is a combat robot built by Doctor Edison Gary's exact manufacture date is rather ambiguous, but it is known Gary was built at some time around the year 2315 AD. Although Gary doesn't seem to remember anything before 2320. Which was around the same time Gary's robotic pet, Rex, was built. For the past six years, he's fought an endless battle against Doctor Tesla and the robots he created. However, for a six month period Doctor Tesla disappeared completely, prompting Doctor Edison to enroll Gary in Asimov High, an all robot boarding school. Gary was unhappy with Edison's decision, but begrudgingly accepted it. After spending the day meeting new people and taking a tour of the classes, Asimov High was attacked by Doctor Tesla and an army of Wasp-Bots. Initially, everyone believed Gary was responsible, until Gary and Tyke-Tron were able to convince them otherwise. Afterwards, Gary and his new friends defeated Tesla and saved the city. Since that event, Gary spends his time attending classes at Asimov High and hanging out with his friends. Always on the lookout for Tesla and his next devious plan. Personality Gary is an excitable robot, he enjoys a good adventure and fighting villains, his enjoyment of these adventures comes from a combined enjoyment of fighting and a sense of altruism. Gary is incredibly altruistic, feeling the need to protect people he doesn't even know. Gary's enjoyment of fighting and helping people made it difficult to warm up to the idea of going to school. Gary has also shown a bit of budding arrogance, as seen when Tyke-Tron showered praise on him for his various adventures. This is likely due to the years of praise and admiration he got from the local news and the citizens of Circuit Falls. Friends and Relationships Gary's friends include: * Shades Silicone * Brain-Bot * Tyke-Tron * Gina Gizmo * Susan Sprocket * Frita Firewall * Donna Databanks Trivia * During very early conception, Gary was almost an owl. This idea did not last long. * In early concept art, Gary had a helmet, this was eventually replaced. * In "Fast Times at Asimov High, Part 2" Tyke-Tron recalled an issue of a comic based off Gary's life where he burned down a Wastelander village. Gary claimed not to remember that, but he could remember a massive fire. Whether this is a one-off joke or something deeper is yet to be seen. * Gary's Deviant Art page mentions he has a specific dislike for people who use the word "infer" in place of "imply." What this infers is not yet known. * According to Gary Gears' Facebook page, Gary is a fan of Snoop Dogg. * Gary's birthday is June 7th, 2012. Category:Good Guys